Well-Deserved Sleep
by Aimtist
Summary: Reid nukahtaa kesken työpäivän ja Hotch komentaa Morgania viemään joukon nuorimmaisen kotiin. Mitä tilanteesta kehkeytyykään?


Title: Well-Deserved Sleep  
Disclaimer: Criminal Minds ei harmikseni minulle kuulu, kuten eivät myöskään Reid tai Morgan ;_;. Omistan vain juonen ja en saa tästä rahaa.  
AN: Muutama maininta 2. kauden alusta. Perustuu jonnekin sen jälkeiseen aikaan. Ja tämähän on ensimmäinen Criminal Minds ficcini ja ensimmäinen vähän enemmän fyysistä toimintaa sisältävä ficcini. Joten toivottavasti kelpaa (:

* * *

Pehmeät huulet suutelivat kaulan vaaleaa ihoa. Sormet sivelivät hellästi nuoremman rintaa, josta lähtivät laskeutumaan alemmas. Kädet kulkivat hellästi aina miehen lantiolle saakka, joista tarttuivat kuitenkin lujasti kiinni. Tarpeeksi kovaa satuttaakseen, mutta vain hetkeksi. Ote löystyi ja kädet jatkoivat yhtä hellää reittiään alemmas, jättäen jälkeensä vain punertavat jäljet jotka häviäisivät pian näkyvistä.

Reitti jatkui takapuolelle, joka sai osakseen leikkisän puristuksen, ja sieltä alemmas reisille. Sormet hivelivät hetken nuoremman sisäreittä, josta jatkoivat takaisin ylös. Maali oli jo lähellä. Juuri kun toinen käsistä oli tarttumassa alla olevaan mieheen, huulet erkanivat kaulalta ja käsien omistaja kuiskasi himoiten: "Re-"

"-ID!"

Ruskeat silmät avautuivat ja mies hätkähti kauemmas vain muutaman sentin päässä olevista kasvoista. Yllätyksestä ja unisuudesta toivuttuaan Reid hahmotti muiden profilointiyksikköläisten enemmän tai vähemmän huvittuneet, mutta myös huolestuneet kasvot, hänen yläpuolellaan. Nuorukainen räpytteli silmiään ja yritti tajuta, mitä oli tapahtunut? Oliko hän taas tehnyt liikaa töitä ja nukahtanut?

Hotch tarjosi nuorimmalle tiimiläiselle kättään ja veti Reidin ylös maasta. Tohtori kiitti esimiestään hiljaa ja tiimi alkoi hajaantua ympäriinsä. Muutamaa huvittunutta katsetta ja virnettä lukuunottamatta kukaan ei kommentoinnut tapahtumia, nukahtaminen kesken töiden alkoi olla normaalia Reidille, vaan kaikki jatkoivat omia töitään.

Kaikista leveimmän virneen omistaja ei kuitenkaan voinut jättää tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Siksi Morganin oli kysyttävä: "Et kai pelästynyt, nätti poika? Minä kutsuin sinua useastikin."

Nuorempi mies pyyhki silmiään ja huokaisi hyvin hiljaa. "Minä nukahdin."

Jos mahdollista, Derekin virne leveni vain entisestään. Miehen silmät säihkyivät leikkisästi, kun hän vastasi: "Kyllä minä sen tiedän."

Samainen mies loi katseensa nopeasti alemmas ja silmää vinkaten sanoi: "Ilmeisesti uni oli myös miellyttävä."

Tajutessaan tilanteensa Reidin kasvot helahtivat tummanpunaisiksi. Ennen kuin mies ehti haudata kasvojaan edes käsiensä suojaan, peittääkseen edes poskiensa punaisen värin, kuului Hotchin huuto hieman kauempaa: "Morgan, heitä Reid kotiin ja mene itsekin lepäämään. Teistä ei ole hyötyä väsyneinä."

"Selvä!" huikkasi Morgan takaisin, ennen kuin tarttui nuorempaa miestä käsivarresta ja alkoi vetämään toista ulos. Reid ei vastustellut. Nuori tohtori piti vain katseensa tiiviisti maassa ja kätensä kasvojen suojana, suojellen edes viimeisiä ylpeytensä rippeitä.

Kun kaksikko viimein astui ulos, viileään syysilmaan, vapautti Reid pidättelemänsä hengityksen. Mies oli koko matkan ulos pelännyt, että joku muukin tajuaisi hänen tilanteensa. Oli jo tarpeeksi nöyryyttävää, että Morgan, ja mahdollisesti muu tiimi, tiesi. Täysin kiusallisuuden tunteeseen ja märän asfaltin kiiltelyyn keskittynyt tohtori ei huomannut toisen nojaamista, joten käheä kuiskaus sai hänet hätkähtämään.

"Älä huolehdi. Eivät he huomanneet mitään, _Re_id."

Nuoremman tärinä ei johtunut enää yllätyksestä, eikä edes viileästä ilmasta. Reid värisi himosta. Tapa jolla Morgan oli painottanut hänen nimeään sai tohtorin tunetmaan olonsa kuumaksi kylmän tihkusateen allakin. Myös harmaat farkut alkoivat tuntua hyvinkin tukalilta. Toisen virne kertoi, että myös Morgan tiesi sen.

He kävelivät hiljaisuudessa autolle. Spencerin osalta se oli kiusallista. Nuorukainen muisti vihdoin unensa. Mies ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän näki _taas_sellaista unta omasta kollegastaan. Vielä pahempaa, hän näki sellaista unta keskellä heidän työpaikkaana ja unen toinen osapuoli vielä tajusi hänen olevan kovana. Siitä oli hetki, kun Reid oli viimeeksi hävennyt näin paljon. Ja Morgan vielä jatkoi pelleilyä sen jälkeen.

Sama hiljaisuus jatkui koko automatkan. Vasta kun Morgan pysäytti Reidin kotikadulle ja nuorempi mies oli aikeissa kömpiä ulos autosta, kun hiljaisuuden oli aika vaihtua kiusallisiin hyvästeihin. Yllättävää kyllä, Reid ei ehtinyt avaamaan edes omaa oveaan, ennen kuin kuskin puolen ovi avautui ja toinen astui ulos autosta. Jäädessään yllättyneenä tuijottamaan juuri sulkeutunutta auton ovea, tohtorilta jäi huomaamatta, miten Morgan kiersi hänen puolelleen ja avasi kollegalleen oven kuin herrasmies konsanaan. Yllätys muuttui hyvää vauhtia järkytykseksi.

Lopulta Reid kömpi ulos autosta, vaikkakin hyvin hämmentyneenä. Morgan sulki oven hänen jäljestään ja lähti sitten seuraamaan hämmentynyttä tohtoria. Saatuaan kaivettua avaimet esille ja oven auki, nuorempi mies kääntyi kohtaamaan vanhemman tutkimattoman katseen.

"Eikö sinunkin pitäisi mennä? Hotch käski sinutkin lepäämään", Reid sanoi hieman empien. Spencer ei ollut varma, halusiko hän kollegansa jäävän vai ei.

Derek kuitenkin päätti asian hänen puolestaan sanomalla: "Etkö muista, mitä Greenawaylle kävi aikoinaan kun hänet vain jätettiin kotiin, kesken tapauksen? Häntä ammuttiin ja oli aivan lähellä, ettei hän kuollut. En salli, että sinulle käy samoin."

"Mutta tilanne oli ihan eri! Gideon oli suutut-"

"Se kaikki tapahtui silti täällä. Hänen omaan kotiinsa hyökättiin, keskellä päivää. Mikä siis estäisi hyökkäyksen sinun kotiisi?" Morganin äänensävy kieli miehen itsepäisyydestä.

Hetken tuijotettuaan toista silmiin, Reid huokaisi ja marssi sisälle. Oli helpompi antaa periksi. Hän oli liian väsynyt ja Morgan oli liian itsepäinen. Kuului vain oven kolahdus kun Morgan seurasi ystäväänsä sisälle ja jäi sitten seuraamaan nuoremman hääräämistä. Reidin juoksentelu ympäri asuntoa ei kestänyt kovinkaan kauaa mutta tarpeeksi saamaan toisen melkein nukahtamaan seinää vasten. Derek ei ollut itsekään tajunnut, miten väsynyt hän oikeasti oli.

Lopulta Reid palasi kollegansa luokse, tarjoten miehelle pyyhettä ja puhtaita vaihtovaatteita joissa nukkua. Morgan virnisti kiitokseksi ja suunnisti kylpyhuoneeseen ottaakseen kuuman ja rentouttavan suihkun. Pelkkä mielikuva riitti saattamaan tohtorin tilaan jossa kylmä suihku ei olisi ollut pahitteeksi.

Sillä aikaa kun Morgan otti kuuman suihkun, Reid valmistautui jo yötä varten. Mies pujahti vällyjen väliin ja odotti kauhulla, mitä yöstä tulisi. Hänellä ei ollut vierashuonetta ja sohva oli aivan liian lyhyt kummallekaan heistä, joten ainut paikka missä Morgan voisi nukkua, oli sänky. Derek Morgan, tunnettu naistenmies, Reidin satunnaisten märkien unien kohde, nukkuisi hänen kanssaan samassa sängyssä. Oliko siis ihme, että nuorukainen oli kauhuissaan yön vuoksi?

Kun vasta äsken Reidin ajatuksia vaivannut mies tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta, tohtorille kävi selväksi ettei hän huolehtinut turhaan. Toisella oli päällään vain lainatut collegehousut ja vihreä pyyhe lepäsi miehen olkapäillä. Aluksi nuorempi mies ei saanut irrotettua katsettaan toisen täydellisestä vartalosta, mutta kun hän tunsi vastavuoroisesti kollegansa katseen pyyhkivän ylitseen hän käänsi punaisena hehkuvat kasvonsa poispäin ja mutisi: "Joudumme jakamaan sängyn, koska minulla ei ole vierashuonetta ja sohva on aivan liian pieni kummallekaan meistä. Joten..ym toivottavasti ei haittaa."

Reid ei kohdannut toisen miehen katsetta vaan tuijotti nyt ulos ikkunasta hämärälle kadulle. Kello ei ollut vielä edes kuutta, mutta he olivat aivan väsyksissä. Joskus työskentely BAU:ssa oli liiankin raskasta. Uuden jutun aikana yöunet jäivät aina vähiin.

Nuori tohtori palasi maanpinnalle kun sänky painui. Uskomatonta. Reid oli taas kadonnut niin syvälle mieleensä, ettei ollut edes huomannut kun Morgan ohitti ikkunan. Hän oli vain istunut patsasmaisesti peiton alla ja tuijottanut ulos sateeseen.

Mutta tällä kertaa hän oli saanut varoituksen. Ensimmäistä kertaa sinä päivänä nuorempi ei pelästynyt kun Morgan tuli lähelle. Sängyn painuminen oli varoittanut häntä, joten Morganin kuiskaus ei saanut häntä hypähtämään yllätyksestä. Vaikka kyllä, se sai hänet värähtämään, mutta syy oli taas vaihteeksi himo. Agentti leikitteli selvästi kollegansa kanssa ja tiesi, mitä aineutti nuoremmalle. Ja silti mies vain jatkoi ja jatkoi.

Ja silloin Spencer tajusi, että hänen yöstään tulisi pitkä. Jopa silloin kun Morgan nukahti hänen vieressään, kun miehen hengitys rauhoittui ja toinen kaappasi laihemman miehen syleilyynsä kuin pehmolelun, Spencer ajatteli vain toisen aikaisempia sanoja. Ne kaikuivat hänen mielessään.

_"Ei haittaa, nätti poika. Ei ole pahitteeksi jakaa sänkyä noin komeahkon pojan kanssa."_

Sanat oli varmasti tarkoitettu vain pelleilyksi. Sitähän Morgan oli harrastanut koko päivän. Joten miksi nuo sanat pitivät Reidiä hereillä vielä tunteja niiden lausumisen jälkeen? Kun aikaa oli kulunut tunteja pelkästään niiden lausujan nukahtamisesta. Miksi hän ei saanut ansaittua untaan?

Oikeastaan Reid ei tarvinnut vastausta siihen. Housujen tukaluus oli ainakin yksi syy, miksi hän oli hereillä. Mies olisi käynyt ottamassa suihkun, joko viimeistelläkseen asian tai häivyttääkseen erektion pois, jo tunteja sitten mutta Morganin rautainen ote esti häntä. Hänet oli lukittu vahvaan ja hyvin lämpimään syleilyyn, joka vain pahensi hänen tilaansa. Morganin hengitys, joka löyhytti hänen hiuksiaan ja lämmitti oikeaa korvaa. Miehen käsi joka oli vain muutaman sentin liian korkealla, ja joka kutitteli tohtorin vatsan vaaleata ihoa.

Reid oli tulossa hulluksi. Hän ei kestäisi tätä kidutusta enää kauaa mutta se saattaisi jatkua vielä tunteja. Ja silloin Reid vannoitti itselleen, että heti kun hän pääsisi toisen syleilystä, hän etsisi itselleen seuraa ja tasoittaisi halujaan. Viime kerrasta oli selvästi aivan liian kauan, mutta kuka muukaan kestäisi useampaa erektiota päivän aikana ja vielä ilman mahdollisuutta helpottaa itseään?

Juuri kun nuorukainen sai sinetöityä lupauksen, hän tunsi kuinka Morganin käsi laskeutui muutaman syntisen sentin alemmas. Reid veti äkisti henkeä, tuntiessaan käden sivelevän itseään kankaiden läpi. Hän oli ollut rajoilla niin kauan, ettei vienyt kauaakaan, kun Reid jo tuli.

Vihdoin ja viimein nuorukainen rentoutui kollegansa syleilyssä. Tohtorin silmät sulkeutuivat kuin itsestään, eikä nukahtaminen vienyt pojalta kuin muutaman sekunnin.

Vain jokusen sentin korkeammalla oleva Morgan katseli Reidin rauhallisia kasvoja. Toinen viimein nukahti.

Derek suuteli nuoremman otsaa ja kuiskasi: "Kauniita unia, Spencer."

Mies sulki omat silmänsäkin ja veti toisen miehen vielä syvemmälle syleilyyn. Juuri ennen nukahtamista, hän vielä kuiskasi: "Olet ansainnut ne."


End file.
